


「fmkn」揭示板热议：alone因为男饭差点兄弟阋墙

by yoiich



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich
Summary: ※捏造双人乐队（菊池佐藤）背景※一发完，甜的※标准fmkn情节，请放心阅读
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento, 菊池風磨/中島健人
Kudos: 21





	「fmkn」揭示板热议：alone因为男饭差点兄弟阋墙

**【热！】** [八卦]alone因为男饭差点兄弟阋墙

  
1.楼主有话说

  
话说本人刚从alone的现场回来，今天alone差点在台上打起来

  
说打起来是夸张了点，顶A信息素斗争你们见过吗，就是那种感觉

  
原因竟然是

  
男饭

  
2.NO ID

  
我在现场，有在同意楼主，我感觉今天alone就要解散（狗头）

  
3.NO ID

  
什么鬼，我就今天这场没去，果然大千秋就是要搞事是吗，所以到底发生了什么

  
4.楼主有话说

  
就，今天alone的巡今天不是大千秋吗，他俩不知道是不是因为快要下班所以看起来都心情很好，难得下台跟饭互动，结果菊池下台兜了一大圈，发现了一个男饭

  
u1s1，菊池眼光真的很不错，那个男饭超好看的，完全水晶感，感觉他人有种透明温柔的气质

  
跑题了，然后菊池就过去想跟男饭说话，但是男饭晃晃手里的扇子拒绝跟他说话

  
扇子上写着“胜利L.O.V.E”

  
5.NO ID

  
草wwwww大草原不可避wwwww

  
6.NO ID

  
菊池风磨你现场撬你弟墙角难怪会双A斗争啊  
7.NO ID

  
我不信菊池就这么算了wwwww

  
8.NO ID

  
他要是算了他就不是黑道头子wwwwwwww所以就跟胜利打（？）起来了？

  
9.楼主有话说

  
菊池当时脸色就变了，但是他没说什么，只是回头看了下还在main stage的胜利，估计是想起还在上班，所以他立刻变回原来那种微笑的表情

  
但是我觉得应该不是发自内心的愉快，而是下一秒就要变成汉尼拔（没有内涵汉尼拔的意思）

  
10.NO ID

  
汉尼拔草

  
11.NO ID

  
我也在现场，我就在男饭旁边，亲眼看到菊池脸黑，太恐怖了我好像会被杀

  
12.NO ID

  
楼上出现新目击了，gkd我等不及要看alone打起来了

  
13.NO ID

  
路人误入，这个团看起来感情很差的样子？

  
14.NO ID

  
Alone，今天也是互杀又虐粉的一天

  
15.NO ID

  
→回复13L

  
没有啦www其实alone的两个人是青梅竹马来着，据胜利说他们小学就在一起玩，上中学的时候开始搞双人乐队，这个团的一大特色就是看起来关系不好但是实际上感情很好，真实亲兄弟也做不到像菊池风磨那么护犊子，胜利也超爱他哥的，看到菊池anti都是直接怼回去的，只是他俩相处看起来就小学男生.jpg

  
16.NO ID

  
我刚入坑的时候真的以为他俩不仲来着，zqsg担心过alone会不会解散，结果他俩还会私底下一起出去旅游www

  
17.NO ID

  
我记得alone路人盘不小男饭也很多，所以菊池风磨为什么要专门去找胜利的男饭啊

  
18.NO ID

  
楼上盲生发现了华点

  
19.NO ID

  
哦菊池发ins了

  
[截图.jpg]

  
“胜利！！！！！！”

  
配图：

  
[爆炸头.jpg]

  
20.NO ID

  
看来是回后台打起来了（狗头）

  
21.NO ID

  
Alone今天就解散.jpg

  
22.NO ID

  
→回复15L

  
但是粉丝好像很喜欢说解散的样子

  
23.NO ID

  
→回复22L

  
Alone今天就解散是一个梗来的，他俩日常互相折磨，每次都用“玩不下去了今天就解散”结尾，但是互相折磨了十几年还是没解散（狗头）

  
24.NO ID

  
→回复17L

  
[男饭照片.jpg]

  
25.NO ID

  
→回复24L

  
知道黑道头子为什么对他有兴趣了，这也太好看了

  
26.NO ID

  
→回复24L

  
我靠这么漂亮吗

  
27.NO ID

  
→回复24L

  
这什么绝世仙女误入人间

  
28.NO ID

  
→回复24L

  
可以直接出道了吧，感觉今年出道的爱抖露的颜值都比不上这个男饭

  
29.NO ID

  
→回复24L

  
要是我是菊池我也要去跟他说话，胜利真的太幸福了吧有这么漂亮的男饭

  
30.NO ID

  
→回复24L

  
现场挖墙脚也可以理解了真的太好看了

  
31.NO ID

  
→回复24L

  
我要是alone我也能为他打起来

  
32.NO ID

  
[菊池&男饭.jpg]

  
33.NO ID

  
→回复32L

  
菊池风磨这表情也太好笑了吧，扭曲但是要微笑.jpg

  
34.NO ID

  
菊池爱上佐藤男饭，实惨，爱上一个不会看自己的人♪

  
35.NO ID

  
其实我也基本上现场都有去看，但是这个男饭我真的没有见过哎，难道是误入的路人？

  
36.NO ID

  
Alone的票不好抢吧，误入的可能性不大

  
37.NO ID

  
而且他还有做扇子，应该就是新饭吧

  
38.NO ID

  
男饭真的超好看，他入场的时候旁边的人都骚动了，以为是哪个爱抖露来看演唱会，结果是素人ww

  
39.NO ID

  
呼叫楼主，所以菊池就黑着脸回去了？

  
40.NO ID

  
我也很好奇菊池会不会就这么算了www

  
41.楼主有话说

  
他并没有算了

  
他只是杀气腾腾的面带微笑着回去了，继续MC

  
但是他俩后面的对话真的很小学鸡

  
菊池：那里有个胜利的男饭，你看到了吗

  
佐藤：离得太远我看不到

  
菊池：他拿的你的闪光的扇子，我觉得眼睛好痛

  
佐藤：大家拿的都是闪光的扇子，还有手灯

  
菊池：我是第一次被粉丝拒绝，心情是有点复杂

  
佐藤：哥你明明就专注自己的粉，现场撬墙角不好吧

  
菊池：大家看这个人说我薄情

  
佐藤：哥明明是博爱

  
42.NO ID

  
我不是我没有你看错了（否定三连）

  
43.NO ID

  
也不是所有人都会拿闪光的扇子啊笑死

  
44.NO ID

  
是真爱了，确定是胜利真爱粉，居然是闪光的扇子

  
45.NO ID

  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈神经病啊这两个人

  
46.NO ID

  
胜利今天皮了吗（1/1）

  
47.NO ID

  
菊池真的好惨，居然看上了不是自己的饭，只能点一首悲歌给他了

  
48.NO ID

  
只是因为下着雨才如此♪没有什么特别的涵义♪

49.NO ID

  
Alone为什么还能存续真的是个谜（狗头）

  
50.NO ID

  
不过敢惹胜利的只有菊池，敢惹菊池的只有胜利基本上是alone粉共识了

  
51.NO ID

  
Alone两个人脾气其实还是蛮好的，不说笑的讲对粉都很温柔的，只是他俩之间不知道为什么老是要小学鸡互啄哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

  
52.NO ID

  
坊间传言不是说不能惹的只有微笑的菊池和正在盯着什么看的佐藤吗，前者是黑吃黑，后者是怎么被杀的都不知道

  
53.NO ID

  
www所以男饭正好夹在两个人中间？

  
54.NO ID

  
男饭真是甜蜜的痛苦着哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

  
55.NO ID

  
应该是痛苦的甜蜜着吧www

  
\--

揭示板正在热火朝天的议论的时候，胜利正在回东京的新干线上，抱着他哥给他买的鹦鹉玩偶，优哉游哉的看揭示板关于alone帖子的飞速更新。他笑得美滋滋的像个偷到葡萄的狐狸，连日开巡演的辛苦也在此刻一扫而光。

  
哥哥给他买的玩偶。

  
不是菊池，是另一个哥哥。

  
是那个今天举着他的扇子来看演唱会，风尘仆仆一下飞机就直接赶来现场的哥哥。

  
不仅是alone的团粉，也是他佐藤胜利的兄长，更重要的身份是他菊池哥哥心爱的男朋友。

  
揭示板上叫他男饭，胜利想起了菊池是怎么叫他的。

  
他叫他中岛。

  
胜利心想，虽然恶作剧是他提议的，但是兴致勃勃的参与到其中的是中岛尼桑，就算有错我也只有其中10%的责任。胜利又略感惋惜地想，没有等到中岛尼桑一起吃个饭是比较可惜，但是不被菊池暴揍在当下显得更重要。他匆匆跟中岛在后台见了一面，拿到了中岛从海外给他买的礼物，趁着菊池还在收拾整理的当会儿，脚下抹油的直跑回东京了。

  
胜利看到菊池在ins上发的更新一点也不害怕，反正现在被收拾的人不是他。他想，兴许等到菊池跟中岛尼桑算完帐就想不起他来了，只是对中岛尼桑要正面迎接菊池的怒火比较惨而已。

他这样想着觉得于心不忍，于是划出line的界面给菊池发了条消息。

  
“哥，kenty刚从美国回来，十三个小时的飞机，让他好好休息哦。”

  
发送。

  
已读标志没有亮起。

  
胜利拍拍胸脯。

  
我真是个善良的人，还记得帮哥哥分担问题。  
如果要问胜利他两个哥哥是怎么认识的，他只会一摊手表示是天定的结果。

  
“我哥，是说风磨君，他是个好人，只不过跟他开玩笑的时候他比较容易揍人，当时毕竟是愚人节，一切都可以赦免。正好我学长听我说了要整人，他觉得有意思所以来协助我，我哥也是真的疯，路上有人过来跟他告白，他居然当天就把人拐到家里去把人变成自己的了。”

  
胜利的大眼睛转了转。

  
“我想我这次肯定要挨揍了，结果他不仅没揍我，还包了我一年的烤肉，我是不知道他亏不亏，反正我是血赚。”

  
胜利说到这叹了口气。

  
“惨的只有我学长罢了，他只是来搞恶作剧的结果连人带心都丢了……我有提醒过他不要随便去应我哥的话，现在都被吃得死死的脱不开身，这不是我的问题是他自己没有自我保护意识。”

  
胜利说得理直气壮，完全不觉得自己会被双打。

  
他想，有哥哥真好，不仅有吃有玩还能用来消遣，人生愉快也不过如此了。

  
至于他们俩自己的事，他就管不着咯。

\--

彼时胜利正在新干线上抱着鹦鹉玩偶刷揭示板的时候，中岛正在犹豫着要不要现在就去见见恋人。胜利昨天发消息问他“明天是我们最后一场演出，kenty要来看吗？”的时候，他正在飞机上看着alone的巡回新闻。

  
他出差一个月，虽然每日都视频电话，但电话与见面不同，他确实很想他们了。

  
于是他回：“我下飞机就过来。”

  
胜利回：“那我让经纪人过来接你，你直接到后台来就好了。”

  
中岛问他：“胜利你有票吗？我想看看现场。”  
胜利发了个问号的表情过来：“kenty要看演出吗？家属票倒是还有，那让经纪人来接你的时候给你？”

  
中岛微笑着回复：“好啊。”

  
过了会儿中岛又收到一条消息：“对了kenty，你有手灯吗？”

  
中岛想了想东西在家，回去取来不及：“东西放在家，我没有拿在身上。”

  
言下之意是没有。

  
胜利很快回复，只不过发过来一张照片：“我自己做了个扇子，给你用吧。”

  
中岛一看便笑起来，胜利举着用粉色亮片贴的“胜利L.O.V.E”的扇子对着镜头比了个耶，看起来非常可爱。他觉得抱着纯粹的饭心去看演唱会也很好，于是回了个“好”。

  
胜利又发过来一条消息：“kenty要坐家属席吗？”

  
中岛回他：“找个普通的位置给我就好。”

  
胜利答了个“好”便没了后文，结果中岛拿到经纪人递过来的扇子和票入场的时候，站在内场小小的疑惑了几秒。

  
大概是arena十三四排的位置，只不过位置在通路旁边，看起来并不是非常近，但也不是很远，胜利当真给他找了个不太显眼的位置。只是中岛意料之外的是，菊池竟然能从那么多人里一眼就看到他，从主舞台下来找他了。

  
菊池飞奔过来的时候他看到他眼里有欣喜温柔的光，但是看到他手里的扇子的时候就愣住了。中岛下意识往舞台上看，离得太远他看不清胜利的表情，却莫名觉得胜利的脸上露出了狐狸似的笑容。接着他晃了晃手里的扇子，转眼就看到菊池的目光变得危险起来。

  
中岛看到他怒气冲冲的冲回去的时候，心里哭笑不得。

  
居然跟弟弟吃醋。

  
想到这里，中岛的笑容更甜了些。

  
但是他真的很受用，能看到这么可爱的菊池，就算是要被菊池算账也值得了。

  
回到后台胜利匆匆跟他拥抱了一下说自己现在要回东京，忙不迭的抱着中岛给自己买的大堆特产飞快的跑走，中岛知道他要溜走却不说穿，只叮嘱他路上小心，到了给自己发个消息。

  
胜利挥手说尼桑再见的时候，他说“哥哥再见”的表情，总算让中岛看清了他那狡黠的笑意。

  
中岛叹息。

  
他早该明白他玩不过这兄弟两人，却总是一次次心甘情愿的栽进去。

  
还是去见见自己那正在气头上的恋人好了。

\--

中岛刚抬起手敲了一下门，门就打开了。菊池看上去是刚洗漱完，松松垮垮的系了个睡袍，站在门口抱着手看他，眼神冷淡，颇有几分大佬的气势。不得不说，菊池不笑的时候，确实是个危险的男人。

  
菊池看他，也不说话，像是在等着他先开口。但中岛也不开口，只是站在原处，最终还是菊池先伸手出来，把他用力地拽进房间，咔啦落了锁。

  
中岛被他抱过来的时候，立刻就闻到了他朝思暮想的柑橘香气。

  
那是菊池身上最让他熟悉的味道，明明是包裹着甜蜜果肉的橙子，却在他身上闻不到一丝甜蜜，清新却又微微发涩，从菊池的身上裹挟着温度朝他迎面而来的时候，好像让他闻到了太阳的气息。

  
菊池抱住他把他抵在门边，埋在他的怀里，好像受了什么天大的委屈。

  
中岛轻轻去摸他的发，小声安慰他：“我回来了。”

  
中岛声音放得很轻，本是想要安抚他，却变成导火索让菊池爆发出来：“一个月了！我一个月没有见到你了！你来看演唱会却拿的胜利的扇子？粉色的？胜利的男饭？我是什么？我只是个第三者吗？！”

  
他一边说一边凑近过来，宣泄似的在他颈侧啃了一口。中岛吃痛闷哼，他却像得了糖的孩子，接二连三在那里留下痕迹。他到底是舍不得让中岛痛，咬了几口就开始黏黏糊糊的在那里亲吻。吻又从颈侧移到他的唇上，柔软又炽热，中岛觉得他的身上的香味变成酒似的蛊惑，让他的意识都变得不清醒。

  
他应付着菊池的舔吻，断断续续的说：

“我……不是故意的，只是没有带手灯……看起来……呜别咬我……不像是……饭……呜！”

  
菊池又咬他，中岛听到他低低地说：“你是我的心上人，我恨不得让全世界都知道你是我的心上人。”

  
话里带着自豪和像是被抛弃了似的酸涩，中岛听到他这么说心都要融化，只能把他抱得更紧。

  
菊池凑过来亲他耳垂，把那片软肉叼在齿间用唇齿研磨，近在咫尺的水声让中岛耳廓绯红，菊池又说：“是不是alone的饭，你都是菊池风磨的心上人。不要不理我了，我不想跟胜利因为你的事情吵架，他带你来见我，他让我遇见你，我应该感激他的。”

  
中岛被他亲得喘息，听他这么说更是心如擂鼓，他已经与菊池认识许多年，却在此刻没有由来地觉得羞涩，但又想回应这份真诚炙热的感情。

  
他想，他得到了100%的爱，应该要回应他120%才是。

  
于是他说：“我是你的……永远都属于你。”

  
被中岛扔在地毯上的手机一明一灭，他却来不及去看。

  
菊池在他眼前，这就是他的世界。

  
他知道对于菊池来说也是如此。

  
他们会一起携手度过今晚的时光，将来也是，直到未来永远。

  
至于胜利？

  
他当然不可能挨揍。

  
毕竟他总能冲在第一线，却又全身而退了。

  
皮一皮很开心？

  
我没错，我下次还敢。

  
那可是我的fmkn。

  
胜利抱着鹦鹉玩偶，笑眯眯地想下一次会获得什么战利品。

END.


End file.
